


Frenching

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "domestic" scene between Justin and Daphne set in late S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenching

“That’s it. I’m done.” Daphne closed the French dictionary, banging it on the coffee table for emphasis. “ _Fini_.”

Justin stretched like a lazy, spoiled cat and smiled at her. “You’ll breeze through the exam.”

“ _Merci_ for your help.” She checked her watch and added: “It’s not even 3am, perhaps you can make it to Brian’s ...ahem... _partouze_?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m pretty sure it wrapped up an hour ago.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen. “Besides, Brian’s tricks are _trop moches_ these days.” 

He poured himself a glass of water and drank it all. “But I’m not tired, let’s go out.”

Daphne perked up. “The two of us?” 

“ _Nous deux_ ", he confirmed. “La Jolie Baguette is open all night. Let’s go and practice with the natives.”

She got up at once. “Mmmhh, Louis is so dreamy. I could eat his baguettes every day,” she said, putting on her hat as Justin wrapped his scarf around his neck. “Maybe he’ll help me with my accent,” she added, hopefully.

But as she pulled the door behind them she caught Justin’s smirk. “Oh, Justin,” she started to complain, a hint of _faux_ scandal in her voice, “not him, too!”


End file.
